Danny Phantom-The Twilight Play 1
by RCRC36
Summary: It's the start of 10th grade for the 15 year old Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Sam has convinced them both to take an acting class and the play they're working on this year is... Twilight! Things get even better when the parts given to them are: Sam is Bella, Danny is Edward, and Tucker is Jacob. *SamxDanny


It's another Thursday and the start of the school year in Casper High for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Another year but with the same school bullies, mean teachers, and boring friendship between Danny and Sam. The bell rang for 7th period and the three friends walked into the room numbered, 304 Acting and Film Props. _(First days are always the hardest.)_

"I can't believe I will be in this stupid acting class for the rest of the year. How did you talk me into this Sam?" Danny said.

"Come on, Danny. It's not like we are going to act out those romantic chick flicks or anything." said Tucker.

Just then, walked in. The classroom was a boring color of white and had the same old wooden desks that the class before them, used. There was gum stuck under the chairs and the wood was stained with doodles done in sharpie.

"Hello, class; I have some big, big, news! This very class will be putting on a play from one of the most popular movie series of our time!" shouted the teacher in excitement.

"Hi to you too." mumbled Tucker.

Nobody noticed that Sam was sitting on the very edge of her seat, leaning towards the teacher in anticipation.

"Class, we will be participating in the play Twilight!" screamed the teacher, as she put on her happy dance.

"NO WAY! WE WILL BE DOING TWILIGHT!" outbursted Sam.

The whole class looked at her in shock. _Quiet Goth-girl just got excited about something! _Danny was the most surprised at her, why was she so siked to be in this class anyway.

Sam sunk back into her seat, blushing with embarrassment.

"Wow, now don't we have a big fan of Twilight, here!" she said with a smile. "Anyway, I'll be handing out your parts now." said.

*Ahem* "The part for Edward goes tooo..." said as she skimmed through sheets of paper, "Danny Fenton!"

The whole class, except Sam, gasped in shock. Sam was crossing her fingers for the part of Alice and wasn't even paying attention to Danny's part.

"Ummm... No thanks, I think I'd rather be a tree. Or a shrub maybe!" said Danny, still stunned from his name being called.

"No parts can be changed." said the teacher. "Now, for the part of Bella..."

Danny looked like he was gonna pass out but instead through his head on the desk and covered his face in his arms.

Paulina, sitting in the front row of the class, fliped her hair and waited for her name to be called for the part of Bella but, to her dismay, another name was called.

"Samantha Manson!" shrieked the teacher.

Sam almost choked on nothing. *_Well, it can't be that bad right; I mean, I can pretty much nail the suffer in silence look.*_ Then she suddenly got what being Bella meant.

Sam and Danny exchanged up and down looks to each other and, at the same time, both fell out of their chairs and passed out.

"Why does this have to happen every year?" said the teacher as she walked to the phone and dialed some numbers. "Nurse, yah it's me again... Every year! I know... Yah, it's Twilight this year... OK, bye Helen!"

Danny's POV

I woke up in the nurses office, even more shocked.

"I'm sorry son, there was only one bed and two of you." said the nurse.

Sam was curled up on my chest as we both lay on the nurse bed in the nurses office. Well, every part in my body wanted to lay there and enjoy it while it lasts but people were staring. So, I gently picked her up bridal style and layed her on a blanket on the floor... What kind of man am I?! I began to switch her so she was back on the bed and I was on the floor but, just my luck, she woke up in my arms.

"Wha, Danny?... Danny!" said Sam shocked. "Why are you holding me?!"

"Uhhhhh... Well you were spooning me and I was decided I shou-"

"Wait! I was spooning you?! You're the one holding me bridal style, right now." said Sam with a smirk on her face.

I blushed and set her down on the bed and sat down on the floor next to it.

"I just thought that I shou-"

"Danny, it's fine. Well talk about this later, just not here in the nurses office." said Sam.

"Right well..."

"I just phoned your parents; they'll be here soon. Maybe 20 minutes or a half hour." said the nurse.

"What happened anyway?" asked Sam.

"Well, we were in Acting class." I said.

"Ohhhhh, right. You're Edward... I'm Bella." said Sam awkwardly.

"Umm yah..." I said.

They sat the rest of the 25 minutes in silence until Sam's parents came to pick them up.

"Danny, your parents or working so you can stay at our house until your older sister picks you up after school." said Sam's dad. (It was followed by a glare when Sam wasn't looking.)

"Umm, ok." I said awkwardly.

Sam's POV

The car ride home was even more silent then waiting in the nurses office. The nurses offices had kids coming in for sprained ankles and headaches, while in the car they didn't even turn the radio on.

"Hey Dad, Danny and I will be in the basement if your looking for us." I said walking into the house with Danny following close behind. _Why does he look so intimidated?_

"Sure honey." said my dad.

We went in the basement where my dad had a personal movie theatre installed, complete with popcorn, cotton candy, candy,and soda.

"Wow!" said Danny in surprise.

"Yah, I guess I never showed you my house... Let alone my basement." I said rubbing my neck.

"I'm impressed; you never told me your parents were rich!"

"There was never any reason too." I said.

There was silence for at least 5 minutes as we both stood there awkwardly.

"I'm not hearing anything!" shouted my dad from the vent.

"Dad... Seriously?" I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure... Umm do you mind?" said Danny pointing at the food.

I laughed and replied with a no. He dove into the food and came out with a large popcorn, medium Mt. Dew, and a bag of mnms.

He sat down in the chair next to mine in front of the screen.

"Wow, even the chairs huh?" said Danny amused.

"Yup... Sooo, by any chance. Would you like to watch Twilight?" I asked.

"Umm, you know what? Actually, that sounds good... You know, so we can get a better feel for it." said Danny.

"Uh yah, I mean... For the play." I said getting up and putting the movie into the dvd player/projector.

Danny's POV

We started watching the movies at 10:00 o-clock and we finished around 7 or 8. I was too tired to keep track of time.

At first, watching the movies was no biggy but I surprised myself by shouting at Edward for leaving Bella in New Moon.

"You idiot; take her with you! I thought you loved her!" I screamed at the screen. I think I made Sam jump.

It got even worse when we got further into the series; it got especially awkward in Breaking Dawn Part 1. My eyes met Sam's several times and was followed by several blushes. _Man, I wish it was as easy in real life as it was in the movies, with girls._

Anyway, me and Sam fell asleep during the Part 2 end credits.

I woke up with her on my lap, leaning against my chest but this time I didn't move her. We breathed in unison and I gently brushed the hair out of her face and smiled. _I 've been waiting yearning for a moment like this sense the day we met._ I finally fell back asleep and woke up Friday morning in my own bed.

My alarm was going off so I turned it off and sat up slowly in my bed. I yawned, stretched, and went towards my closet to grab a pair of clothes. I exchanged my dinosaur boxers with polka-dots and went downstairs.

"Hey, Mom. Who brought me home last night?" I asked my Mom as she flipped a pancake and put it on my plate.

"You walked home, sweetie." she said. "Sam walked with you and she wanted me to remind you that today was the day you get your actual scripts for your acting class."

"Oh, right... Now I remember." I lied.

I finished my breakfast and threw my backpack over my shoulders.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dork?" asked my sister.

"Yah, I ride home from Sam's!" I retorted.

"We'll talk about that later, and I meant you pants genius!" she said while rolling her eyes.

I look down and I see my polka-dot boxers. I run past my sister while saying, "You're forgiven." and go up stairs to throw some pants on.

I ran to the bus but it was too late; it had driven away and it would take to long to walk.

"I guess I gotta go ghost." I said.

"That won't be necessary." said a voice.

I turn around and see Sam standing by her dads car.

"Thanks Sam." I say as I slip in with Sam following.

She sat by the window, while I sat in the middle; I quickly changed my mind and slid over after her dad gave me a glare in the review mirror. Sam gave me a well-he-is-my-dad smile, and I smiled back with one of my most famous he-has-no-power-over-me looks that I often use toward my parents or ghosts. She turned and looked out the window as we drove to school and I did the same.

Sam's POV

So I guess it was kinda awkward in the car but all I could think about was our acting class; it took so long for 7th period to come by but it did. I've never been so excited about something in my life except when I L.A.R.P. on Friday nights. (Live Action Role Play)

So Danny, me, and Tucker walk in and sit down in the same spots from yesterday.

"Tucker, where is your shirt?" I ask nervously.

He was wearing shorts,no shirt, and no red baseball cap. _What has gotten into that kid?!_

_"_After you guys left, I was assigned the part of Jacob." said Tucker and with that he jumped up on his desk and howled like a dog.

"Dear Lord." I said

"He does come by as more of a wolf than Jacob." Danny joked.

Then walked in .

"Sam, Danny... Welcome back; you missed quite a few bits of information." she said. "We are doing all 5 movies... Exactly by the book."

Danny and I gulped in unison.

"Of course we aren't going to get nasty." she said. "Danny all we are going to see is you in boxers and a tank top."

"As for you Sam, tank top and underwear."

"Wait! Your joking right!" I shouted.

"Unfortunately, no. I told you, we are going to get as close to the book as possible." said .

I slowly slid back in my chair and looked at Danny for comfort but saw the exact opposite. Danny had the biggest grin in the whole room and although he tried to hide it, it was obvious that he was pleased.

"You're gonna regret that grin." said Sam with a hint of anger in her voice.

Danny quickly deflated and slid down in his seat as well.

"Don't forget YOU are going to be in boxers." she said with a grin.

Cliffie* I hope you guys liked it, it's my first Danny Phantom series. Can you believe that Sam L.A.R.P.s?! Anyway, plz review.


End file.
